MIRACLE
by Gigids
Summary: Sudah ditunangkan dari balita, kini Tetsuya malah hamil dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenal, dan harus bersembunyi dari kedua orangtua. Akakuro Longshot. Mpreg. Annoying Mood-swing. Selamat membaca!


**MIRACLE**

...

Aku tak percaya keajaiban itu ada, hingga kau datang membawa sebuah cinta.

...

Mata Tetsuya yang besar mengobservasi ruangan yang kini dia datangi bersama keluarga. Untuknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun, ruangan ini sangat besar, bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada rumahnya.

"Ibu, ini lumah siapa?"

"Bukan rumah, ini _restaurant_ ," Hidung mungil dicolek pelan, "Sebentar lagi Tetsu- _chan_ tahu."

Mata bulat kembali mengobservasi, "Apa Tetsu boleh makan itu?" Tangan yang masih penuh lemak bayi menunjuk sepiring kue yang terbalut coklat _vanilla_ , rasa favoritnya.

Sang ibu terkekeh geli, "Tentu, sayang. Tapi tunggu sebentar ya."

Bibirnya mengerucut imut, "Tapi Tetsu lapal."

"Kan tadi baru makan. Sudah lapar?" Kali ini sang ayah ikut bertukar kata melihat sang putra semata wayang mulai merajuk.

"Kan nggak pakai _vanilla_."

"Iya, nanti Tetsu- _chan_ boleh makan sepuasnya."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar, seakan mendapatkan mainan impian, "Benalkah? Tetsu boleh makan semuanya?" Tanyanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Boleh." Tetsuya melihat ibunya berdiri, kemudian menyalami seseorang, "Tapi Tetsu- _chan_ harus kenalan dulu."

Badan mungil Tetsuya ditarik kedepan, dan matanya beradu dengan seorang anak laki-laki berpostur lebih besar yang kini bertukar pandang.

"Ini tunanganmu, Tetsu- _chan_."

16 tahun kemudian.

Dulu, ketika masih kecil, Tetsuya kira tunangan itu sejenis teman bermain. Tapi tunangannya tak pernah menemani Tetsuya mencari serangga atau aktifitas Tetsuya yang lain. Bahkan setelahnya, mereka hampir tak pernah bertukar sapa. Dan saat dirinya berumur 14 tahun memasuki fase remaja, baru Tetsuya paham jika tunangan adalah seseorang yang kemungkinan besar akan jadi pasangan hidup ketika kelak dirinya sudah siap untuk menuju tahap selanjutnya.

Tapi sekarang..

Tangan Tetsuya gemetar begitu mendapati _test_ - _pack_ yang dia pakai, kini menunjukkan strip dua tanda ada kehidupan dalam rahim. Apa-apaan? Mengapa hanya karena dirinya masuk klub malam, kini dirinya dinyatakan hamil!

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus Tetsuya katakan kepada kedua orangtuanya? Menikah saja belum, kini sudah mau memberi cucu pula.

Belum lagi, bagaimana dengan pertunangannya?!

...

Disclaimer :

Kuroko No Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Gigi

Warning :

T++

AKAKURO

Shounen ai

Male Pregnant

Family & Romance

Out of character

Mood swing Tetsuya

...

Berawal dari rasa mual yang mendera, lalu jatuhnya selera makan membuat Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk periksa. Dirinya enggan ke dokter sebenarnya, tapi karena kejadian ini sudah berlalu dari minggu lalu, mau tak mau Tetsuya khawatir juga.

"Dok, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sang dokter terlihat mengerutkan kening saat membaca hasil periksa, "Kuroko- _san_ , apa akhir-akhir ini anda berhubungan seksual?"

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan penyakit yang tengah saya alami sekarang?"

"Bukan penyakit. Tapi memang butuh penanganan."

"Maksudnya?"

Tetsuya bisa melihat dokter itu mengambil sesuatu dalam rak, lalu menyerahkan padanya, "Silahkan cek urin anda ke kamar mandi."

"Apa ini?"

"Test-pack."

Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya juga tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah alat tes kehamilan, maksudnya kenapa diserahkan padanya?!

"Maksud saya, mengapa saya harus tes kehamilan?"

"Untuk penguat hasil _diagnosis_ saja." Sang dokter tersenyum, "Untuk hasil yang lebih baik, sebaiknya dipakai saat pagi hari."

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele, dokter."

"Selamat, Anda hamil," Dokter berusaha tersenyum tapi tak menenangkan Tetsuya sama sekali, "3 minggu."

"Ap- Tidak mungkin!"

"Makanya saya bertanya, apakah anda berhubungan intim akhir-akhir ini? Atau setidaknya 3-4 minggu yang lalu?"

3 Minggu yang lalu? 3 Minggu yang lalu, dia pergi dengan temannya, lalu dia- Tunggu, kejadian di bar malam itu!

"Saya tidak mungkin hamil. Maaf, mungkin Anda salah."

"Untuk itu saya memberikan test-pack ini agar Kuroko- _san_ bisa merasakan dan melihat sendiri."*

"…"

"Besok, setelah bangun tidur, pergi ke kamar mandi untuk tes urin. Teteskan urin sebanyak 5-6 tetes sampai tanda strip pada indikator terlihat."

"…" Tetsuya belum bersuara. Pikirannya melayang jauh kemana.

"Strip satu artinya _negative_ dan strip dua menunjukkan bahwa kehamilan _positive_. Dan jangan lupa buka bungkus-"

"Dokter, saya sudah paham."

"Saya pikir Kuroko- _san_ tidak mendengarkan." Amplop berisi berkas hasil pemeriksaan diserahkan, "Jika hasilnya sama dengan _diagnosis_ , kembali kesini. Dan ini adalah hasil serta daftar obat untuk meringankan mual."

"Terimakasih." Tetsuya berdiri untuk undur, "Lalu bagaimana jika hasilnya _negative_?"

Dokter tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin."

Sialan!

Tetsuya mengumpat dalam hati. Sebenarnya ini bukan kebiasannya sama sekali. Tapi entah mengapa, bersamaan dengan kemunculan mual sialan itu, sejak itu pula Tetsuya merasa lebih gampang emosi.

Namun meski begitu, besoknya setelah bangun pagi, Tetsuya melakukan hal yang disarankan dokter. Yaitu tes menggunakan test-pack. Awalnya Tetsuya jijik untuk menghitung tetesan pipisnya sendiri, tapi daripada dirinya terombang-ambing, akhirnya dicoba juga meski sempat meleset beberapa kali.

Dan hasilnya..

"Akashi sialan!"

Dua strip berwarna pink muncul dengan jelas dan terpampang.

…

Suasana kafe terlihat lengang. Tak terlihat sepi, tapi juga tak banyak orang. Cukup santai untuk dinikmati saat luang. Meski hal itu tidak berlaku pada dua orang yang duduk di pojok ruang. Saling berhadapan.

Kedua mata saling memandang, heterokrom mencoba mengintimidasi _aquamarine_ meski gagal karena keduanya tengah dilanda rasa tegang.

"Ada apa?" Surai merah bersuara duluan, "Aku kira setelah malam itu, kita tak akan pernah bertemu."

"Aku hamil."

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil." Tetsuya mengulang, lalu mengeluarkan kertas hasil periksa, "3 minggu."

"Kau yakin itu denganku?"

"Memangnya aku semurah apa dimata Akashi- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya tersinggung saat pria yang dia temui di klub beberapa Minggu yang lalu, memberikan pertanyaan yang tersirat ragu.

"Padahal saat kita bertemu kau begitu tenang." Akashi, si pemuda berambut merah menyeringai, "Apa karena faktor hamil?" Lalu matanya melihat ke perut yang masih datar.

"Dasar-!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Bertanggung jawab."

"Aku sudah dijodohkan." Jawab Akashi, "Dan orangtuaku bukan orang yang mudah membatalkan keputusan."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menikahiku." Tangan Tetsuya bersedekap, "Aku bahkan punya tunangan."

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" Tetsuya semakin erat mendekap perutnya posesif, "Tapi aku tak mau menggugurkan anakku."

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu."

"Sudah aku bilang pakai kondom, kau malah nekat masuk tanpa pengaman."

"Siapa yang berteriak minta keluar didalam?" Balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya terbawa karena kau terlalu cepat menghujam!"

"Kau sendiri juga semakin lebar mengangkang." Sahut Akashi tenang. Entah mengapa, ekspresi emosi yang ditujukan si pemuda biru, terlihat.. menggemaskan.

Keduanya asyik berdebat hingga tak sadar, ucapan mereka membuat seluruh penghuni kafe memerah, antara malu dan rasa penasaran.

"Oke berhenti." Akashi terlihat mencoba menguasai keadaan, "Jadi, yang kita perlukan adalah menyembunyikan kehamilanmu sampai anak-" Ludah ditelan berat, "Anak kita lahir?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau orangtuaku tahu, begitu juga tunanganku."

Ucapan Tetsuya entah kenapa membuat Akashi kesal, "Jika dia mencintaimu, tentu akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Yang dijodohkan denganmu harusnya juga terima kau sudah punya anak." Balas Tetsuya ikutan kesal.

Akashi berusaha mengabaikan, "Lalu.. bagaimana saat anak kita lahir? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Aku akan menitipkan ke panti asuhan-"

"Apa?! Tega sekali, Tetsuya!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Akashi- _kun_. Setelah itu mengambilnya menjadi anakku."

"Lalu aku?"

"Terserah."

Akashi menahan untuk tidak- _Okay_ , bahkan dia tidak tahu mengapa punya perasaan seperti ingin marah, "Baiklah, itu masih lama. Yang kita perlukan sekarang adalah kau pindah."

"Apa maksud Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau pindah ke _apartment_ -ku, Tetsuya."

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja menyembunyikanmu." Akashi mengambil secangkir kopi, lalu menyesapnya, "Aku yakin _apartment_ -mu sudah diketahui orangtuamu. Sedang aku- Kau kenapa?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya menatap kopinya dengan matanya yang bulat.

Tetsuya menahan pipinya untuk tidak memerah, "Akumaukopimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kopimu!"

"Hah? Kalau begitu pesan."

Gelengan diberikan, "Mau yang itu." Disertai dengan pipi gembil yang merona sempurna.

Binar heterokrom melihat tertarik, "Sudah mulai mengidam, hei, ibu hamil?"

"Cerewet, cepat berikan!"

"Dasar galak. Setengah saja. Ibu hamil tidak boleh minum kopi banyak-banyak."

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Kalau kau lupa, itu anakku!"

"…"

Dan hening. Ucapan itu membuat Akashi dan Tetsuya terdiam, mendatangkan suasana canggung yang teriring.

...

Ruang-ruang dalam sebuah _apartment_ itu terlihat mewah. Sudutnya seperti di desain untuk membingkai indah. Tempatnya yang berada jauh diatas juga membuat seberang jendela terpapar pemandangan yang memukau dalam setiap arah.

"Kau akan tinggal disini, Tetsuya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _apartment_ -ku?"

"Untuk 10 bulan kedepan, kosongkan saja."

"Orangtuaku?"

"Undang saja kesini sekalian." Akashi mendengus, "Tentu saja kau harus membuat alasan yang membuatmu tak dapat ditemui atau pulang selama kurang lebih 10 bulan."

Tetsuya sedikit ragu, memangnya bisa dia bertahan sendirian?

"Aku disini sendiri?"

"Bersamaku tentu saja."

"Kau bersikap seperti seorang ayah."

"Aku memang ayahnya."

Crap!

"La-lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga ikut bersembunyi?" Tanya Tetsuya yang tahu bahwa obrolan mengenai mereka menjadi orangtua tetap belum sepenuhnya mereka terima.

"Ya. Setidaknya aku bisa menghindari orangtuaku sementara."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa?"

"Kita tidak berada di tahap untuk saling tahu masalah pribadi," Tetsuya kembali meneliti ruangan, "Mana kamarku?"

"Ada 4 kamar, fasilitas lengkap ada dikamar sebelah balkon dan yang menghadap ke arah laut. Kau pilih saja." Akashi mengedikan bahu, "Baru setelahnya aku memilih ruangan untukku sendiri."

"Ini-" Tetsuya meneliti lagi, " _Apartment_ baru?"

"Tidak. Tapi memang aku baru menggunakannya sekarang." Akashi membuka pintu balkon disalah satu sudut, "Dan aku jamin, tak ada yang tahu selain kau dan aku."

 _Shit_! Tetsuya ingin mengumpat lagi saat merasa pipinya ingin memerah dahsyat. Entah mengapa, mendengar ucapan Akashi membuat Tetsuya terasa istimewa dan memiliki hubungan yang dekat.

Hormon hamil yang menyebalkan!

"Akashi- _kun_ , kita belum mengatur perjanjian."

"Kau sudah membuatnya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, lalu mengambil kertas dalam tasnya yang berisi file asli dan dua salinan.

"Tidak banyak peraturan, tapi yang ingin aku tekankan adalah dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi."

"Kecuali yang berkaitan dengan kehamilanmu." Akashi menambahkan, "Tulis itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau lupa, aku yang menanamnya."

Meski tipis, tapi pipi Tetsuya merona, "Berarti Akashi- _kun_ sudah setuju dengan perjanjian yang lain?"

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Akashi mengambil isi perjanjian dari tangan Tetsuya, lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Kalau setuju, tanda tangani."

"Kau duluan."

Kertas kembali diserahkan yang kemudian langsung dibubuhi tanda tangan pada kolom nama Tetsuya, dan Akashi kemudian.

Lalu kedua tangan berjabat, " _Deal_."

Mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Hanya saja kebetulan saat pertemuan kemarin mereka sama-sama mabuk, lalu melakukan hal yang-kau-tahu-apa bersama. Hingga berakhir, keduanya telah menyandang titel sebagai calon orangtua.

"Aku pilih kamar ini." Tunjuknya pada kamar yang menghadap laut, "Tidak apa?"

"Pilih semaumu, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah." Tetsuya membuka pintu kamar, dan mendapati ranjang _king_ _size_ dengan fasilitas layaknya hotel berbintang, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya takjub.

Pintu balkon kamar dibuka, dan membuat matanya bertemu langsung dengan birunya laut. Memang, jarak laut dengan apartment mereka tidak dekat, tapi karena tingginya lantai yang mereka jadikan tempat, membuat tak ada dinding yang menghalangi sejauh mereka memandang.

"Kau suka?"

"Suka atau tidak, hanya ini tindakan yang bisa aku ambil, Akashi- _kun_."

Ya, memang ini jalan satu-satunya. Jalan yang harus diambil Tetsuya untuk menyembunyikan kehamilan selain dengan dirinya dan Akashi belajar menerima keadaan.

"Jangan sok bijak layaknya calon ibu, Tetsuya."

Buk! Satu bantal mendarat mulus di bagian muka Akashi yang tidak siap menerima.

…

Month 01.

Awal-awal tinggal bersama, adalah hal yang berat bagi mereka berdua, terlebih untuk Tetsuya. Selain dia kesulitan mengatur hormon kehamilan, juga interaksi keduanya yang lebih banyak beradu pendapat, kalau tidak mau dibilang berdebat.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan berada didekatku." Tetsuya mengerutkan hidung saat Akashi berpapasan dengannya di dapur, "Akashi- _kun_ bau."

"Hah? Aku saja baru mandi." Ujar Akashi tak mau kalah, "Kau saja yang belum mandi. Itu baumu sendiri."

Gunting ditangan mengacung, "Akashi- _kun_ bilang apa tadi?"

'Janin macam apa yang ada dalam perut Tetsuya!' Batin Akashi.

Memilih mengalah daripada ada pertumpahan darah, Akashi berjalan memasuki kamar, "Segera makan dan jangan bermain gunting, Tetsuya. Aku akan ke kamar."

"Aku akan makan jika Akashi- _kun_ berada minimal 10 meter dariku."

"Baiklah." Akashi beralih menuju atap, "Tapi kau juga harus segera makan."

Akashi tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu mengalah jika Tetsuya mulai memerintah, tapi satu yang Akashi yakini adalah, mungkin karena dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Walau dirinya dan Tetsuya, tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa.

Besoknya..

Pagi-pagi sekali Tetsuya sudah mendobrak kamar Akashi. Bukan apa-apa, entah mengapa Tetsuya ingin melihat si rambut merah sekalipun Tetsuya sudah berusaha menepisnya dari tadi.

Tapi Akashi tak ada disini.

Dan secepat kilat, Tetsuya langsung mengambil ponselnya guna menghubungi.

"Halo, Akashi- _kun_? Kau dimana? Pulang sekarang! Aku mau kau pulang sekarang. Tolong, pulang."

Ponsel ditutup sepihak. Tapi Tetsuya bisa mendengar Akashi tengah bergerak. Ternyata di pemuda merah sedang olahraga karena biasanya Tetsuya menyuruh Akashi keluar agar tidak merasa mual.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka tanpa perasaan, menandakan si pendatang dalam kepanikan.

"Tetsuya!"

Ah, Akashi telah datang rupanya.

"TETSUYA!"

"Akashi- _kun_ jangan teriak-"

"Tetsuya! Kau kenapa?" Badan Tetsuya ditarik, kedua bahunya dipegang, lalu dilihat intens, "Kau terluka?"

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu apa maksud panggilan tolong tadi?"

Pipi Tetsuya merona, "Itu- Aku- Maksudku, aku tiba-tiba ingin melihat Akashi- _kun_."

Dan kejadiannya begitu cepat saat Akashi menendang meja didepannya dengan pandangan marah, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang!" Bukan teriakan, tapi desisan yang membuat Tetsuya ngeri, "Aku tahu kau hamil, tapi jangan membuat panik."

"Kau panik?"

Tetsuya bisa melihat pipi Akashi secara singkat memerah meski tipis. Dan jawaban yang didapatkannya adalah kali ini Akashi masuk kamar dengan bantingan pintu yang tidak pelan.

Yang entah mengapa membuat hati Tetsuya sakit. Dia tak tahu kenapa rasanya ada sesak didalam. Tapi rasa ingin melihat Akashi-nya belum hilang. Apa yang harus Tetsuya lakukan?

…

Bukan maksud Akashi untuk membentak sebenarnya. Tapi dia betulan panik saat mendengar Tetsuya memintanya pulang. Dia khawatir, entah kenapa, tapi tentu saja itu hal wajar, kan? Bagaimanapun, yang Tetsuya kandung adalah anaknya, tentu saja dia khawatir, kan?

Tapi apa yang dia dapat?

Yah, separuh dirinya lega karena Tetsuya tidak apa-apa, tapi separuhnya marah karena dia dilanda kepanikan. Kepanikan? Dia panik dengan seseorang berlabel teman? Demi Tuhan.

Dan saat terlarut dalam lamunan, Akashi bisa mendengar suara dari luar kamar. Sebuah ketukan yang Akashi tahu, siapa yang melakukan.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," Lalu ketukan kembali terdengar.

Tapi Akashi masih diam. Separuh dirinya masih kesal pada calon ibu muda diluar.

"Akashi- _kun_? Maaf." Suaranya lirih penuh penyesalan.

Ah, awas saja jika sekali lagi membuat Akashi jantungan!

"Apa?" Akashi membuka pintu dengann wajah yang dia yakin, masih menyisakan rasa kesal.

"Maaf." _Aquamarine_ meredup, "Maaf sudah seenaknya. Aku hanya ingin melihat Akashi- _kun_ tadi pagi."

Helaan nafas terdengar, ibu hamil memang membingungkan sekali. Kemarinnya dia diusir, bahkan dijajah dirumahnya sendiri, sekarang dicari-cari.

"Kau sudah melihatku sekarang."

"Boleh ikut masuk kamar?"

Akashi membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Masuklah ke dalam."

Dan setelahnya, Tetsuya mengikutinya kemana-mana. Jika Akashi tiduran, maka Tetsuya akan duduk di sofa dalam kamar. Lalu saat Akashi sarapan, Tetsuya akan duduk sambil memandang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Akashi yang sedikit risih karena sedari tadi diikuti sepasang mata bulat.

"Boleh ikut makan?"

'Tahan emosi, Sei. Tahan.'

"Tetsuya, kemarin-kemarin kau sudah makan disini, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Aku kan sudah membuat Akashi- _kun_ marah."

Ya Tuhan! Memangnya kemarin-kemarin Tetsuya membuat dirinya senang menghadapi _mood_ -nya yang rewelan?

"Tapi aku tidak mau membuat orang kelaparan." Akashi menunjuk makanan yang sudah disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan nutrisi kehamilan Tetsuya, "Makan."

Bibir plum tersenyum senang, "Terimakasih." Lalu mengambil semangkuk penuh lauk yang dihidangkan, dan langsung mengambil nasi tanpa segan.

"Kau tidak pakai piring?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat Tetsuya mengambil semua lauk dan mencampurnya dengan nasi.

"Tidak. Biar tidak cuci piring banyak." Tanpa dosa menumpuk semua makanan yang ada, "Aku lapar sekali."

Iya sih. Kemudian heterokrom melihat piringnya yang masih kosong. Dia makan apa sekarang?

...

Month 02

Tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak begitu kenal, memang selalu berakhir dengan kecanggungan. Dan itulah yang Tetsuya dan Akashi rasakan. Memang, mereka tidak satu kamar, tapi tetap saja, rasanya aneh dan belum wajar. Apalagi jika kalian adalah dua orang yang terjebak karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'."

Tetsuya memegangi perutnya yang masih datar, meski jika diperhatikan sedikit membuncit, dengan kedua tangan. Rasanya lapar. Tapi ini belum waktunya makan siang, dan pelayan Akashi belum datang. Tetsuya bisa masak sih, Tapi sekarang dia ingin makan tofu panggang.

"Apa sekarang kau mengidam lemari es, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah tertarik melihat si pemuda biru sedari tadi menatap lemari es dengan diam sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Bukan urusan Akashi- _kun_."

"Jangan marah-marah, tidak baik untuk ibu hamil."

"Terserah, aku mau ke kam-"

Kruyuk.

Sebuah suara lolos, dan membuat Tetsuya ingin masuk kamar lalu bersembunyi dalam selimut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau lapar?" Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Kruyuk.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak lapar!" Ujar Tetsuya sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamar.

Oh Tuhan! Dia memalukan.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkomentar, Tetsuya." Tangan Akashi menarik lengan agar berhenti berjalan, "Lapar atau tidak, kau harus makan."

"Belum waktunya makan siang."

"Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apapun, Akashi- _kun_." Tangan Akashi yang memegang lengan

"Begitu?" Akashi terlihat jelas menatap ragu, lalu menyeringai, "Meski sekarang ada tofu?"

"Mana?!" Teriak Tetsuya antusias lalu menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan.

"Benar-benar anakku." Kekehan pelan terdengar, kemudian menuntun Tetsuya duduk, "Jujur, kau ingin apa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Dia anakku."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada riwayat keturunan Akashi harus kelaparan meski masih di dalam janin sekalipun."

Tetsuya mendengus, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menerima ini mudah sekali?"

"Menerima apa?"

Menunjuk perutnya sendiri, "Kehamilan ini."

Akashi menyentuh perut Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya menepisnya. Bukan karena tidak suka, tapi karena begitu jemari Akashi menyentuh perutnya, dirinya bisa merasakan perutnya terasa aneh dan.. menyenangkan.

"Ini anakku, dan bukan objek yang aku permasalahkan."

"Kenapa kau jadi bijak?"

Akashi menyeringai, "Karena aku calon ayah."

"Sialan."

"Jangan terlalu mudah kesal. Tidak baik untuk bayi dalam kandungan."

"Sok tahu." Kini Tetsuya mencibir.

Sungguh, sejak kehamilan, dia merasa tak jadi dirinya yang biasa. Gampang kesal, sedikit-sedikit mengumpat. Intinya gampang sekali hilang kesabaran.

"Aku tahu karena sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang aku persiapkan untukmu."

"Jangan mengaturku."

"Aku tidak mengaturmu, tapi untuk kebaikan anakku."

"Anakmu, anakmu, dia juga anakku!" Ujar Tetsuya sebal karena dari kemarin Akashi selalu mengoceh tentang keselamatan anaknya. Ini kan anak Tetsuya juga!

"Kalau begitu anak kita,"

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, mata membulat dan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Jadi, ingin tofu yang dimasak apa?"

"Dipanggang!" Ujar Tetsuya sambil sedikit berlari menuju kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan debaman yang cukup kencang.

Tanpa Tetsuya tahu, meninggalkan Akashi yang tengah berwajah seolah menang undian.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?"

Dan besoknya, Akashi mati-matian menarik kembali pemikirannya tentang Tetsuya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sekarang, jangankan bisa makan, Tetsuya akan mual tanpa lihat tempat begitu Akashi ada didekatnya.

Bahkan, makanan atau alat yang dipegang Akashi bisa memicu perut Tetsuya bergejolak hebat. Sekarang, meski ini rumahnya sendiri, tapi Tetsuya bertitah bahwa dia yang paling berhak.

…

Month 03.

Ponsel kembali berdering. Nama orangtuanya kini terpampang berkali-kali, tapi Tetsuya abaikan. Bukan karena mau dilabeli anak durhaka, tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu mau alasan apa. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali dirinya menolak bertemu orangtua, dan tidak mungkin mereka akan kembali meloloskannya tanpa alasan.

"Memangnya kau tidak melaksanakan rencanaku?" Tanya Akashi saat melihat ponsel Tetsuya berdering lagi.

"Rencana apa?"

"Membuat alasan tentang dirimu yang tidak bisa pulang, Tetsuya. Apalagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Orangtuaku pasti curiga."

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dituduh menculik anak mereka."

"Memang tidak menculik, tapi **menghamili**." Tukas Tetsuya menekankan kata menghamili.

"Anaknya sendiri yang minta."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Kau kan yang berteriak minta lebih dalam." Ujar Akashi kalem, yang justru membuat emosi Tetsuya naik secara perlahan.

"SIAL-" Bibir Tetsuya terbungkam.

Tolong jangan dibayangkan mereka berciuman, karena yang membungkam bibir Tetsuya adalah sepotong tofu, yang lagi-lagi jadi menu sarapan.

"Jangan mengumpat dan habiskan sarapan."

Pipi Tetsuya menggembung, bibir mungilnya maju kedepan, mengomel tanpa suara sambil menatap Akashi tajam.

"Aku bosan dirumah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Kalau kau lupa, kau sedang dalam masa persembunyian, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun sendiri bebas kemanapun."

"Aku mengurus perusahaan."

Tetsuya mencibir. Mengurus perusahaan apanya, yang ada si pewaris Rakuzan Corporation itu malah berkencan kesana kemari dengan perempuan atau bahkan laki-laki secara berganti-ganti.

"Tapi aku akan tetap keluar." Ujar Tetsuya masih _keukeuh_ berpendapat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Baca peraturan nomor satu dan pasal tiga." Jemari lentik menunjuk kertas yang di laminating dan ditempelkan pada salah satu sudut dinding, "Dilarang mencampuri urusan orang lain, termasuk bertanya ingin kemana dengan siapa."

"Keluar jam berapa?"

"Setelah makan siang. Dan akan pulang sebelum Akashi- _kun_ selesai berkencan."

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan dalam hening, sebelum akhirnya Akashi berdiri, menyelesaikan sarapan dan mengambil tas kerjanya, "Apapun yang nantinya kau lakukan, selama itu berkaitan dengan kehamilanmu, aku butuh penjelasan."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab, mulutnya masih penuh dengan tofu yang kali ini dimasak menjadi macam-macam olahan. Dan dengan pipinya yang masih menggembung, Tetsuya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Gerakan kecil yang dengan berat hati menurut Akashi menggemaskan.

…

Selama di kantor, Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Dia tahu ini bukan urusannya, dia tahu ini masalah pribadi Tetsuya tapi tetap saja. Dia sungguh penasaran kemana dan dengan siapa Tetsuya pergi.

Karena selama ini, Si biru itu memang hampir tidak pernah mau keluar _apartment_ dengan alasan tidak mau ketahuan. Lalu apa yang membuat Tetsuya ingin bepergian?

Dering ponsel mengalihkan pikirannya atas Tetsuya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari salah satu kekasihnya.

"Ada apa? Aku sibuk." Akashi benci rajukan, dan sekarang kekasihnya ini tengah bersikap menyebalkan, "Kau dimana?" Tanya Akashi sambil melihat jam, sudah saatnya makan siang ternyata. "Baiklah. Kita bertemu sekarang."

Mungkin ini lebih baik. Lebih baik dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Momoi, kekasihnya daripada harus bekerja namun sama sekali tidak dapat konsentrasi. Karena selain itu juga, entah sejak kapan, dirinya selalu ingin pulang cepat atau setidaknya mendengar gerutuan Tetsuya yang semakin hari semakin menjadi. Aneh sekali.

Kafe ujung jalan menjadi tempat pertemuan. Dan seperti biasa, kekasihnya sudah berada seperti biasa, kekasihnya sudah berada disana.

"Seijuro- _kun_ lama."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku bosan."

Sama-sama mengucap kata bosan, tapi bagi Akashi, ekspresi Tetsuya lebih menggemaskan. Apa yang dia pikirkan!

"Mau kemana? Aku sibuk."

"Ayolah. Kau lama tak mengajakku jalan." Rajukan kembali terdengar.

Sebenarnya memang bukan karena dia sibuk, tapi dari kemarin dia pergi dengan kekasihnya yang lain. Akashi tahu bahwa dirinya dijodohkan, tapi tak apa kan bermain sebelum nantinya menuju altar? Asal tidak seperti yang dia lakukan dengan Tetsuya, yang kebablasan.

"Aku mau itu."

Dan tak jauh dari mereka berjalan, Akashi mendengar suara yang familiar. Pelaku yang membuat Akashi kepikiran. Si ibu hamil yang rewelan. Dia disana, tengah bersama seorang pemuda yang tidak dia kenal.

"Seijuro- _kun_? Ada apa?"

"Ayo kesana." Akashi berjalan mendekat pada si target yang kini tengan memilih beragam es krim dengan berbagai rasa.

Dan dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat, Akashi bisa mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka.

"Aku mau rasa coklat, vanila,strawberry."

"Ini terlalu banyak, Tetsu."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Baiklah, kau bisa ambil semuanya."

"Hore! Aku cinta Aomine- _kun_."

Krak.

Akashi bisa merasakan ponselnya patah. Tidak, dia tidak marah. Dia tidak cemburu, ponselnya hanya jatuh. Iya, jatuh.

"Seijuro- _kun_ , ponselmu rusak."

"Ayo pergi." Akashi menggandeng Momoi untuk pergi, dengan perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti.

...

Month 04

Berbeda dengan bulan-bulan kemarin dimana Tetsuya doyan-doyannya makan. Semua makanan dia libas, bahkan jika makanan itu ehm- favorit Akashi, Tetsuya tak akan menyisakannya sedikitpun, malah sering kurang. Sekarang, dia tak ingin makan apapun. Bahkan saat perutnya mengaum lapar, dia tetap tidak bisa makan.

Badannya lemas, karena sering mual dan dia tersiksa dengan keadaan. Emosinya uring-uringan, semua hal baginya menjengkelkan. Semua terlihat seperti mengejek Tetsuya yang sekarang mulai bulat seperti bola berjalan.

"Kau belum makan lagi."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian, tapi Tetsuya tidak berminat untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Aku bicara padamu, Tetsuya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tetsuya melengos. Dia tidak mau apapun sekarang dan tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Dia.. merasa kesepian. Dia merasa sendirian.

"Tetsu-"

"Seijuro- _kun_?"

Suara seorang pemuda masuk pendengaran. Oh salah satu teman kencan Akashi lagi yang datang. Tersuya tak mau tahu urusan mereka, tak mau mengerti, tak mau dengar. Dan dengan segera dia memilih masuk kamar.

Sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Ini menyesakkan. Tetsuya bingung, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Akhirnya, dia menangis, kehamilan ini melelahkan.

Kalau saja, kalau saja dia tak khilaf, sekarang mungkin dia bisa bebas kemanapun juga, bertemu kedua orangtuanya, dia rindu ibunya, rindu dimanja, _hang_ _out_ bersama sahabatnya, dan mungkin.. bertemu tunangannya.

Lama dia menangis menyesali keadaan, tapi dia juga tak mau anaknya digugurkan. Dia hanya.. entahlah. Ini membingungkan. Akashi memang memenuhi semua kebutuhan, mungkin sebagai pertanggungjawaban, tapi tetap saja, berbeda. Semua perlakuan bukan berdasarkan rasa sayang.

Tok tok tok.

Pintu kamar diketuk dari luar.

"Tetsuya?"

Sudah berapa lama dia menangis? Sudah berapa lama dia di kamar? Dia tak lapar, tapi bayinya butuh asupan. Tapi ini bukan rumahnya. Dia mau pulang. Tetsuya ingin bertemu orang terdekatnya sekarang. Dan saat dia bangkit untuk membuka kunci kamar, ada gelap yang menyergap penglihatan.

...

Akashi panik. Dia tahu bahwa sudah beberapa hari Tetsuya tak makan dengan benar. Dan sekarang malah mengurung diri dalam kamar. Tadinya dia mau memaksa Tetsuya agar mau bicara tentang apa yang ingin dia makan. Tapi kedatangan Furihata, salah satu teman kencannya yang lain, membuat pembicaraan mereka selesai dan Tetsuya malah kabur duluan. Dan kini dirinya berada di depan pintu kamar Tetsuya yang dari tadi dia ketuk, tapi belum mendapat jawaban.

"Tetsuya?"

"..."

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya."

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuya?!" Suara Akashi sedikit meninggi.

"..."

"Tetsuya?! Buka pintunya!"

"..."

Akashi mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan keras, dia menendang pintu kamar. Terbuka dan matanya melihat Tetsuya tumbang.

"Tetsuya!"

Dengan cepat dia mengangkat Tetsuya dalam gendongan, lalu segera menuju parkiran. Mengendarai mobil dengan kencang agar segera sampai di rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Akashi sudah disana, mengabaikan polisi yang patroli kini mengikutinya karena melanggar banyak rambu lalu lintas.

"Ini darurat!" Dan bentakannya berhasil membungkam mulut yang tadinya banyak bertanya.

Tetsuya segera dibawa ke ruang UGD dimana perawat sudah menyiapkan ranjang untuknya.

"Kesini, tuan."

Akashi meletakkan Tetsuya dan petugas medis langsung melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar."

Dia tak pernah sepanik ini selama hidupnya. Melihat Tetsuya tumbang membuat jantung Akashi tak bekerja dengan benar.

"Tuan Akashi,"

"Iya?"

"Anda ikut saya sebentar."

Akashi mengikuti dokter dengan name tag Midorima, yang merupakan dokter langganan keluarganya, sekaligus ayah dari sahabatnya saat SMA.

"Apakah dia kenalanmu?"

"Calon istriku." Ucap Akashi sekenanya. Dia benar-benar blank sekarang.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan dari pasien." Dokter tersebut mengambil berkas dalam amplop, "Kandungannya sehat, tapi pasien mengalami malnutrisi dan sedikit stres akhir-akhir ini."

Penjelasan dokter selanjutnya seperti dongeng bagi Akashi. Pikirannya bergelut tentang apa yang Tetsuya alami.

Stres dan malnutrisi.

…

Month 05

Pernah tumbang di bulan keempat, membuat Akashi benar-benar berjaga di bulan kelima. Seluruh waktunya tersita untuk pekerjaan dan mengawasi Tetsuya. Dia tak tahu kenapa bisa posesif begini padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku mau makan es krim."

"Makan dulu sayuranmu."

"Tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak mau membelikan, bilang saja."

"Kau butuh nutrisi lengkap."

"Es krim juga bergizi."

Akashi mencoba sabar, "Tapi dari kemarin kau sudah banyak makan es krim."

"Kita sepakat tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing."

"Tidak jika itu berkaitan dengan kehamilan dan janin."

Tetsuya seperti habis kata, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan berkencan saja dengan kekasihmu. Jangan awasi aku. Aku bukan anakmu."

Akashi masih _stay_ kalem, "Kau memang bukan anakku." Lalu tangannya menunjuk perut Tetsuya, "Tapi ini anakku."

Mata Tetsuya melotot, "Kau! Terserah." Lalu balik badan dan kembali duduk di meja makan. Mengunyah semua sayuran dengan menggerutu pelan.

...

Besoknya kejadian berulang. Tetsuya merutuk kenapa Akashi tak juga berangkat menuju kantornya dan bergelut dengan kencan atau pekerjaan.

"Aku mau pergi." Ujar Tetsuya di pagi hari sambil memakan tofu-nya yang kesekian kali.

"Kemana?"

"Kita sudah sepakat-"

"Aku paham pasalnya, tak perlu kau ulang."

"Bagus. Aomine- _kun_ akan menjemputku."

"Kau mau kemana? Biar aku antar." Ucap Akashi begitu Tetsuya menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang dia ingat pernah keluar dengan Tetsuya di kehamilan bulan ketiga.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan."

"Siap-siap. Aku yang antar."

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Mulai saat itu, jika Tetsuya ingin jalan-jalan, entah mengapa Akashi selalu menuruti dan memanjakannya. Tapi batinnya masih berkilah, bahwa ini Akashi lakukan sambil belajar untuk mengurus istrinya kelak.

Benarkah?

...

Month 06

Sering pergi dan sudah setengah tahun tinggal bersama, membuat hubungan mereka kian dekat. Akashi hapal dengan kebiasaan Tetsuya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Meski perdebatan tetap jadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dielakkan bgitu saja. Terutama saat mood Tetsuya jatuh ke dasar seperti sekarang.

"Aku mau pulang."

Akashi menariknya menuju parkiran, "Ya sudah ayo pulang."

"Bukan ke _apartment_ -mu! Tapi bertemu orangtuaku."

"Tetsuya, kita sudah membicarakan ini." Akashi berusaha memberi pengertian, "Kau belum bisa pulang."

"Tapi aku rindu mereka." Tetsuya terisak, "Kau bisa pulang sesukamu, tapi aku?"

Dan entah apa yang Akashi pikirkan, tangannya maju kedepan, dan memberi Tetsuya pelukan, "Ssst, iya aku tahu. Tolong tunggu sebentar."

"Sampai kapan?" Lirih Tetsuya yang tak menolak saat pelukan itu kini berubah menjadi dekapan yang menenangkan.

"Sampai si kecil keluar." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus perut bulat itu pelan dan merasakan sebuah gerakan.

"Akashi- _kun_ , dia bergerak."

Heterokrom itu memandang tangan dan perut Tetsuya seakan tidak percaya, "Iya, dia bergerak."

Momen singkat itu berhasil membuat Tetsuya melupakan rasa ingin pulang dan membuat Akashi ingin merengkuh Tetsuya dalam dekapan yang dalam.

Ini hanya untuk rasa terimakasih, begitu Akashi berkilah.

Tapi suasana menyenangkan itu rusak saat seorang wanita datang mendekat, "Sei- _san_?"

"Miyuko?"

"Kenapa disini? Dan siapa pemuda ini?" Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Tetsuya.

"Aku.."

Tetsuya melepas pegangan, dan berjalan menjauh dari keduanya. Dia tahu wanita itu siapa. Salah satu kekasih Akashi yang juga pernah ke _apartment_ mereka. _Apartment_ Akashi maksudnya.

Dia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, tapi hatinya terasa sesak disana. Seluruh perhatian yang dia dapat dari Akashi dari sebulan kemarin membuatnya lupa. Bahwa mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa.

Setelah itu, Tetsuya mencoba menjaga jarak. Dia tidak mau rasa sukanya semakin besar. Ya, karena perhatian Akashi telah membuat Tetsuya besar kepala. Ingatannya seperti ditarik untuk mengingat bahwa mereka hanya terjebak karena kehamilan yang tidak mereka sangka. Yang terjadi bukan karena cinta, tapi nafsu belaka.

Jika biasanya Tetsuya sudah punya list untuk pergi kemana dan mau makan apa, kini dia membuangnya. Dia akan pergi dan makan sendiri saja. Untuk itulah, sekarang dia sudah berada diluar untuk mencari telur gulung saat pagi.

Sambil membelai perutnya yang semakin besar kini, Tetsuya sedikit bersenandung guna meringankan gundah hati. Tanpa tahu, hal ini membuat Akashi frustasi.

...

Month 07

Akashi tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi. Yang dia tahu, sekarang Tetsuya tidak mau berada didekatnya lagi. Awalnya dia membiarkannya karena mengira ini adalah _mood_ _swing_ yang kesekian kali. Tapi tidak. Ini bukan keinginan si bayi, tapi Tetsuya sendiri. Ya, Tetsuya dengan sadar menolak berdekatan dengan Akashi.

Dia tak lagi direcoki saat bangun pagi. Tidak dimintai tolong untuk membeli makanan ataupun barang yang diinginkan. Tidak lagi diberi daftar kemana Tetsuya ingin jalan. Semua seperti kembali lagi diawal. Saat pertama kali mereka tinggal. Ini lebih parah, bahkan.

Akashi ingin bertanya, tapi pasti kembali dijawab dengan pasal yang tertera pada peraturan. Geram. Rasanya Akashi ingin menghancurkan papan yang berisi tentang perjanjian. Sialan, dia ingin diam tapi tidak bisa.

Sekarang bahkan sudah menunjuk pukul 7 malam dan Tetsuya belum pulang. Ponsel hanya membawa pada nada pengalihan. Dimana si biru itu berada sekarang?

"Kau dimana, Tetsuya?" Lirihnya sendirian.

Akashi khawatir dan hatinya tak tenang.

Tepat saat dirinya ingin mengambil mobil untuk melakukan pencarian, sebuah mobil berwarna biru metalik berhenti didepan. Dan tak menunggu lama, keluarlah si pemuda yang sedari tadi membuat Akashi khawatir tidak karuan.

Khawatir dan sekarang ditambah rasa marah saat melihatnya bersama si pemuda dark blue yang pernah diajak Tetsuya jalan.

Dan tanpa Akashi sadari, dirinya kini menyeret Tetsuya pergi tanpa mengindahkan teriakan si pemuda tadi.

"Akashi-kun, lepaskan!"

"…"

"Sakit,"

Tapi Akashi tak peduli. Dia baru berhenti saat keduanya kini telah memasuki apartment mereka sendiri.

"Lepas!"

"Kau darimana?"

"Lepaskan aku! Sakit!"

"KAU DARIMANA!" Akashi membentaknya. Dia ingin jawabannya sekarang.

"Sakit. Kau menyakitiku."

Lirihan Tetsuya membuat kesadaran Akashi kembali. Lengan yang dia pegang memerah dan membekas. Dan yang paling membuat Akashi menyesal adalah mata Tetsuya yang menyirat luka.

"Tetsuya, aku- Kau darimana?"

Tetsuya melempar berkas yang dia bawa, "Aku periksa kandungan! Kau pikir aku dirimu yang selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan?!"

Tapi ucapan Tetsuya malah membuat Akashi terluka, "Kenapa tidak mengajakku? Aku sudah bilang, semua yang berhubungan dengan bayi kita adalah urusanku!" Akashi merasa marah, dadanya panas, "Lalu kenapa kau mengajak pemuda itu? Apa karena kau ingin menjadikannya sebagai ayah dari anak yang kau kandung? Segampang itu menggantikanku? Begitu?"

Plak!

Akashi tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi pipinya terkena tamparan. Namun panas pada pipinya tidak ada apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan panas pada hatinya. Dan Akashi menyesali segalanya begitu _aquamarine_ itu pecah, membentuk air mata.

"Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu?" Lirih Tetsuya yang kini berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sedang Akashi masih terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan. Meski lirih, dia mendengar suara tangisan yang menyayat hatinya dari kamar Tetsuya.

Akashi tak pernah kehilangan kendali emosi sampai seperti ini. Dia tak pernah melampiaskan rasa marahnya hingga titik tersakiti. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengakui bahwa Tetsuya entah sejak kapan telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Disini, sekarang dia berdiri. Di depan sebuah kamar tempat sumber tangisan yang menyayat hati.

"Tetsuya,"

"…"

"Tolong buka pintunya," Akashi mencoba bicara selembut mungkin, "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi kita harus bicara."

"…"

"Tetsuya, aku mohon."

"…"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi memanggil lirih, tapi tak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih duduk didepan pintu kamar, dan mendengarkan isakan Tetsuya yang belum juga kelar.

Dan satu jam kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan Tetsuya yang berantakan dengan mata yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak tangisan dan sebuah koper yang ditenteng tangan kanan.

"Tetsuya," Akashi langsung berdiri, "Aku minta maaf." Lalu matanya melihat koper yang berada di tangan Tetsuya, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Jika aku memaafkanmu, bisakah aku pergi? Tenang saja, aku akan tetap menyembunyikan kehamilan ini. Tapi tidak disini."

Hati Akashi hancur, tapi dia tidak akan mundur. Direbutnya koper yang dibawa Tetsuya, menariknya kembali dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

"Kita bicara dan kau tak akan kemana-mana."

"Apa maumu?"

"Mauku?" Akashi melihat Tetsuya yang juga menatapnya nyalang, "Mauku ini."

Tubuh Tetsuya diterjang ke ranjang, bibir dilumat dengan hasrat yang begitu besar. Tak peduli tangan Tetsuya yang mencoba menolak, Akashi meraup semua kenikmatan dari pertukaran lidah serta saliva yang dia menangkan.

Tangannya membelai perut Tetsuya pelan, dan mendapat respon gerakan dari penghuni di dalam.

"Nghh.."

Suara Tetsuya tak membuat Akashi berhenti, tapi justru membuatnya bergairah.

"Lep-Lepas!" Teriak Tetsuya begitu bibirnya bebas. Tapi Akashi tak mau lepas. Bibirnya kini mengarah pada leher jenjang yang kini menggoda untuk dijamah. Memberinya tanda _kissmark_ sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Nggh-Ah! Akashi-nggh-"

Duak!

Perut Akashi tertendang dengan cara yang tidak pelan.

"Apa masalahmu denganku!" Raung Tetsuya murka, "Aku bukan mainanmu!"

Akashi berdiri, "Untuk itu, dengarkan aku." Jemari menunjuk ranjang, "Duduk."

Tetsuya menurut meski matanya masih waspada terhadap gerakan Akashi selanjutnya, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Tetsuya, semakin kau jujur, semakin cepat ini selesai dan kau bisa istirahat. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Tolong berhenti memberiku perhatian."

"Kenapa?"

Tetsuya memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak suka."

"Sudah aku bilang, jawab yang jujur, sayang."

"Kau- Kau memanggilku apa?"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Kalau kau tak mau jujur, maka aku duluan yang jujur." Matanya menatap tepat pada mata Tetsuya, "Aku cemburu."

"Apa?"

"Aku cemburu. Aku khawatir melihatmu pergi tanpa bilang, cemburu pada pemuda itu dan marah saat kau mengajaknya periksa kandunganmu."

Sedikit jeda sebelum Tetsuya kembali melontar tanya, "Tapi.. kenapa?"

"Kau boleh tertawa tapi kau harus percaya. Entah sejak kapan, kau membuatku jatuh hati, Tetsuya."

"Akashi- _kun_ bohong."

"Apa mata ini berbohong padamu?" Melihat Tetsuya yang tidak menjawab, Akashi melanjutkan, "Jadi sekarang giliranmu jujur padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku-" Akashi bisa melihat pipi Tetsuya memerah, "Aku tidak mau besar kepala."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perhatian Akashi- _kun_ bisa membuatku salah paham." Wajah putih itu semakin dijajah rona, "Kau memanjakanku, menuruti semua keinginanku. Dan lama kelamaan aku tergantung dengan itu. Namun, saat salah satu teman kencanmu datang, aku sadar bahwa kau melakukan ini hanya untuk pertanggung jawaban."

Apa Akashi belum bilang bahwa dia telah memutuskan seluruh teman kencannya saat kehamilan Tetsuya memasuki bulan kelima?

Tetsuya melanjutkan, "Sebagaimanapun kau perhatian padaku, tetap tak merubah fakta bahwa kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Untuk itu, aku mulai menjaga jarak padamu agar tidak terlalu bergantung jika nantinya kita berpisah."

Akashi perlahan mendekat, lalu menautkan tangan mereka erat, "Bagaimana jika.. kita tidak berpisah?"

Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi saat mata keduanya saling terjebak, bibir mereka telah menempel tanpa sekat.

…

Month 08

Dengan status baru diantara mereka, Tetsuya kembali dimanjakan. Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa agar tak meleleh setiap paginya saat dimanja penuh cinta. Apalagi saat perutnya dibelai sambil dibisiki omongan mesra, ah, rasanya sempurna.

"Sayang, bangun."

"Tidak mau." Tetsuya masih berat untuk meninggalkan nyamannya kasur. Sendinya bengkak, jadi dia malas untuk bergerak banyak.

"Sarapan dulu." Akashi membantu Tetsuya bangun, lalu menempelkan telinganya pada perut yang semakin membesar, "Dengar, anak kita lapar. Kau tega?"

"Geli, Sei- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu bangun."

"Tidak mau."

Selimut Tetsuya dibuka paksa, dengan Akashi yang menindihnya, dan menempelkan kening mereka, "Kalau begitu, begitu anak kita lahir, aku akan menceritakan padanya bahwa ibunya adalah seorang pemalas."

"Kalau begitu, coba rasakan jadi orang hamil." Tetsuya cemberut, namun tak lama karena Akashi dengan gemas mengecup.

"Baiklah, aku kalah." Ujar Akashi yang membuat Tetsuya merasa menang, "Kalau begitu, jika Tetsuya kecapekan, maka aku akan menggendongmu kemanapun Tetsuya mau."

Tubuh Tetsuya terangkat, menuju kamar mandi untuk ritual pagi.

"Sei-kun, turunkan. Aku berat!" Tetsuya panik. Dirinya saja membawa badannya terasa berat, apalagi Akashi yang menggotongnya dengan keadaan dirinya berbobot seperti ini, "Aku bercanda, aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Aku juga bercanda. Aku akan menceritakan pada anakku bahwa ibunya merupakan ibu paling luar biasa sedunia,"

"Gombal!"

Besoknya dan besoknya, Tetsuya rasanya semakin meleleh dibuat Akashi yang begitu pintar memanjakannya. Bangun pagi selalu disiapkan segalanya. Saat dianjurkan dokter untuk memulai olahraga ringan agar mudah saat melahirkan, setiap pagi dirinya selalu dibawa jalan-jalan.

Setelah itu, Tetsuya membuat seluruh pengunjung taman iri karena Akashi selalu memijat kakinya dengan alasan dirinya tidak boleh kecapekan. Bahkan kadang-kadang, dirinya pulang dengan berada dalam gendongan.

Belum lagi, Akashi sangat siaga dengan apapun yang tengah Tetsuya rasakan. Sama seperti sekarang.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Apa kita kerumah sakit saja?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak, Sei- _kun_." Tangannya membawa tangan Akashi pada perutnya yang bergejolak, "Tolong diusap."

Senyuman di wajah tampan mengembang, kemudian menata bantal agar Tetsuya bisa bersandar, "Tetsuya bersandar disini," Lalu Akashi membelai perut Tetsuya pelan sambil membisik kata-kata pada seseorang yang membuat perut ibunya kesakitan.

"Hei, nak. Ini ayah."

"…"

"Ayah senang kau banyak bergerak. Itu berarti kau sehat. Tapi ibumu tidak nyaman, jagoan." Perut Tetsuya terus dibelai, "Ayah tahu kau ingin segera datang. Kami akan menyambutmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kau setuju?"

"…" Perut Tetsuya kembali muncul gerakan. Tapi tidak menyakitkan, justru sekarang terasa menyenangkan.

"Ayah akan menjaga ibumu dan kau disini, dan kau.. jaga ibu dari sana, ya?" Tetsuya ikut memegang tangan Akashi yang masih membelai perutnya, mata mereka saling memandang, dan ayah muda itu kembali berbicara, "Ibu dan ayah sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu?"

Dan tenang. Segala kesakitan Tetsuya tadi seakan hanya mimpi. Kini hanya tertinggal gerakan-gerakan yang membuat Tetsuya nyaman.

"Sei-kun pintar sekali bicara."

"Hei, aku ayahnya. Sudah jelas aku paham cara menenangkan anakku bagaimana." Selimut dibentangkan, lalu merengkuh Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Sekarang tidur."

"Maaf ya, Sei-kun. Merepotkanmu setiap hari dan setiap malam."

"Kau ini bicara apa." Dagu Tetsuya terangkat untuk menatap heterokrom tepat, "Tentu saja ini tak gratis. Setelah anak kita lahir, aku akan menagih semuanya dengan biaya yang sangat sangat mahal."

"Tapi aku tak punya uang."

"Oh, aku menyiapkan cara pembayaran yang lain."

"Seperti?"

"Melayaniku sepanjang malam _non_ - _stop_ selama satu bulan, misalnya." Seringai ditampilkan, "Tapi itu belum termasuk bunganya, sayang."

"Mesum!"

"Terimakasih. Sebuah pujian untukku."

...

Month 09

Memasuki usia 9 bulan kehamilan, Tetsuya didampingi Akashi mengonsultasikan kelahiran buah hati mereka pada dokter yang menanganinya. Sebenarnya, Akashi sudah melakukan reservasi di rumah sakit guna berjaga-jaga karena kelahiran datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dalam hati mereka, terutama Tetsuya, sedikit menjelma rasa takut akan proses kelahiran nantinya.

"Sei- _kun_ , aku takut."

Akashi sendiri juga khawatir. Khawatir kepada Tetsuya dan pada calon anaknya, "Tenang, sayang. Apapun yang terjadi, aku disampingmu."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang kini sebesar semangka dengan pelan, "Semoga semua lancar."

"Tuan Akashi, maaf membuat menunggu," Dokter yang ditunggu tiba, "Konsultasi seperti biasa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Untuk kelahiran bayi kami."

"Jangan terlalu tegang, Kuroko- _san_."

"Dia juga Akashi."

"Sei- _kun_ , kita-"

"Panggil dia Akashi."

Dokter paruh baya tersenyum bijaksana, "Baik. Akashi- _san_ , jangan terlalu tegang." Kemudian melanjutkan, "Operasi Caesar merupakan operasi dengan tingkat keberhasilan tinggi. Jadi saya mohon, anda percaya kepada kami."

"Operasi Caesar berlangsung kira-kira 30 menit, dan untuk penutupan jahitan pada rahim akan memakan waktu sekitar 35 menit. Sebelum operasi dilakukan, pasien akan diberikan anestesi epidural atau spinal melalui suntikan dibagian tulang belakang. Pemberian anestesi ini ditujukan agar pasien tidak merasakan sakit mulai dari bagian perut ke bawah.

Anestesi umum atau total, hanya dilakukan untuk situasi darurat. Tapi, meski anda sadar, rumah sakit tidak menganjurkan untuk pasien melihat proses operasi caesar. Jadi di batas dada dan perut, akan kami batasi dengan tirai tipis. Hal ini kami lakukan untuk mengurangi ketegangan."

"Apa yang harus saya persiapkan, dok?"

"Silahkan anda berbaring, saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin."

Tetsuya menurut, meski masih sedikit takut.

"Akashi- _san_ tidak perlu takut. Anda tidak perlu memikirkan operasinya, itu tugas kami. Yang Akashi- _san_ lakukan adalah pikirkan bahwa setelah itu, anda akan bertemu dengan bayi anda." Kemudian dokter menunjuk layar yang memperlihatkan bayi yang berada dalam rahim Tetsuya bergerak pelan, "Begitu aktif dan sehat. Akashi- _san_ ingin segera menemuinya, kan?"

Tautan tangan Tetsuya dan Akashi mengerat, "Baik, dok."

"Jangan lupa berdoa, tentu saja."

...

Dan akhirnya waktu yang mereka tunggu tiba.

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, Tetsuya memasuki ruangan. Baju hijau yang dipakainya membuatnya teringat tentang operasi caesar.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Genggaman tangan dipererat, seolah hanya tangan itu yang menjadi tempat satu-satunya untuk bernaung.

Menyadari ketakutan kekasihnya, Akashi menggenggam balik, sambil mencium kening penuh sayang, "Kita bisa. Percayalah, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mencoba percaya bahwa setelah ini, dia dan anaknya akan hidup. Dan tak lama kemudian, dokter yang bertugas telah datang.

"Seperti yang saya jabarkan kemarin, Akashi- _san_ akan diberi anestesi epidural atau spinal melalui suntikan dibagian tulang belakang."

Setelah memastikan tubuh Tetsuya sudah mati rasa, kateter akan dipasangkan ke bagian uretra. Pemasangan kateter ini bertujuan untuk mengalirkan dan juga menampung urin selama proses tindakan operasi caesar dilakukan. Selain itu, dilakukan pemotongan rambut pada pubis untuk mempermudah penyayatan.

Pemasangan dan pemotongan ini juga membuat Akashi harus sekuat tenaga menahan rasa cemburu dan panas yang menyergapnya terhadap petugas pemasangan kateter pada kekasihnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dan menyentuh hal yang tidak diperlukan."

Tapi bukannya ikut tegang, ekspresi Akashi malah membuat Tetsuya tenang, "Sei- _kun_ yang jangan macam-macam."

"Besok aku akan daftar jadi dokter kandungan."

"Jangan mengada-ada. Kalau Sei- _kun_ sekolah, siapa yang mencari nafkah?"

"Aku panas, Tetsuya. Bagian itumu hanya aku yang boleh lihat dan rasakan."

Untung saja, anestesi sudah dilakukan sehingga Tetsuya tak bisa banyak melakukan gerakan. Soalnya, gara-gara mulut Akashi yang tanpa saringan, membuat Tetsuya ingin melayangkan pukulan.

"Akashi- _san_ , saya akan memasangkan infus untuk memasukkan antibiotik." Ujar sang perawat dengan wajah memerah karena mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dokter sudah memastikan bahwa pembiusan telah berjalan sempurna, maka inilah saatnya operasi dimulai. Sambil memegang erat tangan Tetsuya, Akashi bisa melihat dokter mulai mengoleskan _antiseptic_ di bagian perut dan juga memberikan beberapa obat penenang untuk membantu Tetsuya agar lebih rileks nantinya. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan membuat sayatan horizontal pada kulit dibawah perut dan diatas tulang kemaluan.

Saat pisau mulai membelah, Akashi merasakan ngilu, seolah dia yang diperlakukan demikian hingga membuat Akashi memalingkan muka dan lebih memilih menatap Tetsuya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kembali diucap kata-kata penuh cinta dan terimakasih pada Tetsuya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan membangun keluarga, sayang." Janji Akashi sambil mengecup kening Tetsuya pelan.

Memberanikan diri, Akashi kembali menatap tim dokter yang kini tengah menyayat tipis jaringan kulit Tetsuya secara bertahap. Semakin dalam hingga menembus bagian rahim, tempat dimana bayi mereka berada. Menit demi menit berlalu. Kemudian, begitu rahim terbuka, dokter melakukan pembedahan area rahim setelah memastikan bahwa pasien tidak mengalami rasa sakit atau nyeri hebat dan membutuhkan anestesi lagi atau tidak.

Sungguh, melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan begini membuat Akashi tidak akan meminta Tetsuya hamil lagi. Dia takut, dia sangat takut melihat perut Tetsuya dikoyak sedemikian rupa.

Selanjutnya, yang dilakukan dokter adalah menyedot air ketuban. Dalam penjelasan yang Akashi ingat, hal ini dilakukan agar air ketuban tidak tertelan bayi dalam kandungan. Umumnya air ketuban dalam rahim memanglah wajar namun apabila air ketuban tersebut tertelan oleh bayi dapat membuat kondisi bayi menjadi gawat. Air ketuban memiliki kandungan _meconium_ yang dapat berdampak buruk bagi bayi mereka kelak.

Tuhan, setelah ini Akashi bersumpah benar-benar akan memberlakukan ibu-ibu dengan baik terutama ibunya dan Tetsuya, orang yang sudah mengandung anaknya. Perjuangan mereka luar biasa.

"Sei- _kun_?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu mendapati Akashi menatap ke tim dokter sambil terus mengecup jemari-jemarinya.

Dan Akashi menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan pandangan yang hangat dan menenangkan. Seolah tengah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Kemudian heterokrom itu kembali merekam adegan dalam ingatan saat dokter yang sudah menemukan posisi kepala bayi, kini bersiap mengeluarkan si penghuni rahim Tetsuya. Dengan perlahan, dia melihat dokter mengeluarkan anaknya. Tak lebih 3 menit, anaknya keluar dari sana dan terlahir di dunia.

Itu anugerah paling dahsyat dalam hidupnya.

Ketika dokter sibuk memotong tali plasenta, Akashi kembali mengecup kening kekasihnya penuh puja dan cinta. Menggumankan ribuan terimakasih yang tak terhingga.

Dan diinterupsi dengan tangisan bayi yang memekakan telinga.

"Selamat, laki-laki, 3.6kg, 51cm, sehat."

...

Setelah operasi caesar selesai, Tetsuya dibawa menuju ruang pemulihan dan tetap dipantau oleh tim dokter dengan teratur. Infus juga masih terpasang di lengan kiri selama Tetsuya belum bisa makan dan minum dengan sempurna.

Akashi, dengan kewenangannya, meminta anaknya berada satu kamar dengan Tetsuya. Toh, anaknya sehat dan tidak membutuhkan tindakan medis lebih lanjut.

"Berapa lama masa penyembuhannya, dok?"

"4-6 minggu untuk sembuh total dan beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tapi jika anda ingin membawa istri anda pulang, tunggu lukanya-"

"Tidak. Kami disini sampai Tetsuya sembuh total."

Akashi tak mau mengambil resiko apapun. Melihat operasinya saja, mungkin kalau bisa dia malah akan tetap menyewa kamar di rumah sakit sampai setahun.

Setelah rombongan dokter pergi, dia menatap kekasihnya yang masih terlelap dan anaknya juga masih memejamkan mata. Hari ini memang benar-benar melelahkan, untuk emosinya terutama yang diperas habis melihat perjuangan kekasih dan anaknya.

Kening beraroma dikecup mesra, "Bagaimana ini? Kau semakin membuatku terjerat, Tetsuya."

...

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Tetsuya berada diruang pemulihan. Saat sadar, dia melihat Akashi terbaring sambil duduk berbantalkan tangannya. Lalu tangan kirinya yang masih terhubung dengan infus membelai perutnya yang datar.

Anaknya!

Dimana- Ah, Tetsuya ingat. Dia melahirkan kemarin. Perutnya juga masih terbebat perban.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"..."

Pasti lelah sekali mengurus semuanya seorang diri. Ya, tak ada teman-temannya ataupun keluarga mereka yang tahu bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang ibu sekarang ini.

"Tetsuya?" Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur terdengar, "Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Ada yang sakit?" Akashi memandang khawatir, dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Tetsuya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah untuk kembali tidur." Mata _aquamarine_ -nya menatap sebuah boks yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya berada, "Anak kita?"

"Ah," Akashi berdiri, merenggangkan badan lalu berjalan menuju boks yang Tetsuya tatap, "Jagoan kita disini." Lalu dengan pelan, menggendong sebuah buntalan yang masih terlelap.

"Berikan padaku."

"Kau sudah kuat menggendongnya, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan meremehkan," Bibir sedikit mengerucut kesal.

Akashi tersenyum, dan menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang wajah menggoda yang belum sadar, "Iya, sayang."

Dengan pelan, sesuai dengan tutorial yang dulu sempat Tetsuya pelajari di masa-masa kehamilan, kini dirinya menerima sang anak dalam dekapan. Dengan intens dia memandang buah cintanya dengan lelaki yang ada di depan.

"Dia terbangun."

"Mungkin karena dia senang bertemu dengan ibunya."

Memang, sesaat bayinya dilahirkan, Tetsuya sempat _skinship_ dengan sang anak, tapi hanya sebentar. Jadi belum sempat memerhatikan bayi yang menghuni rahimnya selama kurang lebih 9 bulan.

Matanya bulat, pipinya gembil, berpadu indah dengan jemari-jemari dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Lalu rambutnya yang merah, persis sekali dengan sang ayah.

Semuanya begitu indah hingga Tetsuya tak mampu menahan air mata terharunya untuk tidak mengalir.

"Indah sekali, kan, Tetsuya?" Keningnya kembali dikecup, "Aku tahu, sampai kapanpun rasa terimakasihku tidak akan membayarnya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, Sei- _kun_."

"Justru aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika dulu aku-"

"Siapa namanya?" Tetsuya memotong ucapan Akashi yang mengulang masa lalu mereka.

Tapi Akashi sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Justru dia tersenyum, "Tetsuya yang berhak memilihnya."

"Kita namai bersama."

"Jangan membuatku semakin cinta, bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh? Kau mengatai ibu dari anakmu bodoh?"

"Ibunya, ya?"

"..." Pipi Tetsuya memerah begitu sadar akan apa yang dia ucapkan. Memalukan!

"Tapi memang benar sih, kau ibunya. Ibu dari anak kita." Ucap Akashi mesra.

"Jadi siapa namanya?" Tanya Tetsuya begitu kembali mendapatkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana jika Seiya?"

"Seiya?"

"Gabungan namamu dan namaku, yang berarti jujur dan tulus."

"Seperti nama hero di anime Saint Seiya?"

"Tidak, aku dapat nama ini setelah melihat instagram tadi pagi. Dan aku pikir, karena namanya merupakan gabungan namaku dan namamu, serta punya arti yang bagus."

"Bagus sih. Bagaimana dengan Kazuya, yang berarti harmonis dan selaras."

"Aku tidak mau anakku jadi _catcher_ *. Aku lebih suka dia bermain basket."

"Biarkan dia memilih sendiri apa yang dia mau. Jangan jadi otoriter, Sei- _kun_."

"Baik. Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku sedang belajar jadi ayah yang baik."

"Bagaimana jika Seichiro?"

"Teman pertama?"

"Atau Seiji?"

"Yang berarti politik?" Tetsuya mengerutkan dahi, "Aku bingung, Sei- _kun_. Ini bahkan lebih susah dari mengerjakan ujian apapun."

"Asalkan itu berisi doa kita padanya, apapun itu tidak masalah, Tetsuya."

"Tetsurou?"

"Seperti teringat nama pemain voli* yang menyebalkan."

"Sei- _kun_ mulai lagi."

"Baiklah-baiklah." Akashi kembali memikirkan nama untuk buah hati mereka, "Karma?"

"Karma?" Tetsuya mengulang, "Seperti kita?"

"Kita bukan karma, Tetsuya. Kita dijodohkan oleh Tuhan."

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ mendadak bijak?"

"Karena aku seorang ayah?"

"Menyebalkan tapi benar." Tetsuya menatap anaknya yang kini menatap dirinya dengan kedua mata bulatnya, "Kusuo?"

"Bagus. Apa artinya, Tetsuya?"

Pipi Tetsuya merona, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu kita _skip_ dulu." Tangan Akashi ikut bertaut dengan tangan Tetsuya yang kini memegang tangan mungil anak mereka, "Ei,"

"Aa."

Bukan, itu bukan kata. Hanya gumanan tak jelas dari mulut anak mereka.

"Dia bicara."

"Belum, Sei- _kun_. Baru suara."

"Ei,"

Tidak ada sahutan, tapi bayi mereka tersenyum meski samar.

" _Deal_ , Ei. Akashi Ei." Ujar Akashi puas.

"Artinya?"

"Kemenangan." Senyum di wajah tampan belum juga hilang, "Anakku sekali, kan?"

Tetsuya menahan untuk tidak memutar bola mata, "Tapi dia anakku juga." Kemudian menatap anaknya, dan mengecup keningnya penuh kasih, "Kau suka nama Ei, sayang?"

Senyuman anaknya sudah menjadi jawaban yang membuat Tetsuya puas.

Akashi Ei.

Begitu singkat, tapi teriring doa mereka agar sang anak tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang hebat.

...

Rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerang Tetsuya, yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Mukanya kusut, selaras dengan bajunya yang juga tak berbentuk. Tidak, ini bukan karena Akashi mengajaknya 'bergelut' tapi karena anaknya sering rewel saat larut.

Ya, setelah hampir dua minggu lebih dirawat, Tetsuya memilih pulang meski Akashi sempat mengomel tentang lukanya yang belum sembuh benar.

Tapi Tetsuya tidak mau. Suasana di rumah sakit tidak baik bagi anaknya. Apalagi disana, Akashi masih _keukeuh_ menyuruhnya tetap infus. Yang benar saja. Dia itu sudah jadi ibu sekarang ini, dan Tetsuya ingin merawat anaknya sendiri.

"Masih rewel?" Akashi datang sambil membawa susu yang khusus untuk ibu menyusui.

"Ei- _chan_ tidur sekarang."

"Harusnya kau juga ikut tidur, Tetsuya."

"Aku khawatir jika Ei- _chan_ menangis dan aku tidak bangun."

"Kan ada aku."

"Sei- _kun_ tidak kerja memangnya?"

"Pemilik bebas."

"Jangan seperti itu, aku dan Ei- _chan_ butuh nafkah." Ujar Tetsuya sambil cemberut.

"Memangnya Tetsuya dan Ei mau apa?"

"Tentu saja jaminan masa depan."

Akashi terkekeh, lalu meraih Tetsuya dalam dekapan, "Mau minta apapun, aku berikan."

"Gombal."

"Apa jadi ayah tidak boleh mesra-mesraan?"

Tetsuya tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak memberi cubitan pada Akashi di pinggang, "Dasar."

"Sakit, sayang."

"Sakit mana dengan aku yang melahirkan?" Tanya Tetsuya main-main.

Ah, sudah lama mereka tidak saling _flirt_ _ing_ begini.

"Iya-iya," Dekapan dipererat, sambil mengecup bibir ringan, "Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan tentang kau dan Ei pada orangtuaku, Tetsuya."

Jeda hening yang cukup lama, "Sei- _kun_ yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah punya keluarga, tak ada alasan bagiku menerima perjodohan meski orangtuaku memaksa."

"Aku juga-"

"Oweeeee!"

Ucapan Tetsuya terhenti saat suara yang sudah akrab ditelinga, menguar kencang. Dan saat Tetsuya berdiri, Akashi menariknya untuk duduk kembali.

"Biar aku saja."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Mengiyakan agar ayah si bayi yang kesana. Tak lama kemudian, Akashi kembali, membawa serta sang buah hati yang masih menangis kencang.

"Sayang, ini ayah." Ujar Akashi sambil menimang, tapi masih gagal.

"Kesinikan," Tetsuya membentuk gesture meminta, "Mungkin Ei- _chan_ lapar. Ayo sini, ikut ibu." Selayaknya jadi kebiasaan, Tetsuya membuka kancing baju, mengarahkan _nipple_ -nya pada mulut mungil Ei sambil menimang.

Sedang Akashi menelan ludahnya dan wajahnya secara samar merona.

"Sei- _kun_ kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Oh itu." Jeda sebentar, "Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

Tetsuya bertanya bingung, "Merasakan apa?"

Jemari Akashi menunjuk anaknya yang tengah anteng meminum ASI dengan nyaman, "Itu."

"Tentu saja, hampir setiap bayi merasakan ASI, Sei- _kun_." Jawab Tetsuya yang masih belum paham.

Akashi menghela nafas, "Jangan berlaga polos, Tetsuya. Kau dan aku sudah pernah iya-iya,"

"Oh," Seakan tersadar, muka Tetsuya merona, "Dasar mesum. Aku kira apa."

"Duduk sini," Akashi membuka salah satu lengannya, mengisyaratkan Tetsuya untuk duduk dipelukannya, "Aku ingin menikmati momen keluarga."

Tetsuya menurut, jadi mereka duduk dalam satu dekapan tangan. Akashi memeluk Tetsuya seraya memainkan pipi gembil Ei yang kini masih anteng menyusu pada Tetsuya. Rasanya, ini adalah salah satu momen terindah yang terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Aku sudah membuat akta kelahiran Ei atas nama kita."

"Tapi,-"

"Dia anakku. Dia anak kita. Aku akan memperjuangkanmu dan Ei, kita akan memperjuangkannya." Jemari Tetsuya yang bebas digenggam erat, lalu dikecup penuh hasrat.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku, Sei- _kun_. Aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku sudah tidak sendiri lagi sekarang."

"Ingat, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Kapan kita melakukannya?"

"Tunggu kau sembuh total."

"Sei- _kun_ masih tidak mengizinkanku beraktifitas normal? Aku bosan."

"Kalau kau sudah mampu melayaniku di ranjang sepanjang malam, aku anggap kau sembuh dan bisa beraktifitas normal."

"Mesum."

"Tapi suka, kan?"

"Tanganmu kemana? Oi, Sei- _kun_!"

"Oweeeeee!"

Sepertinya Tetsuya harus benar-benar bersabar untuk segera beristirahat dengan tenang.

…

Dan disinilah Tetsuya sekarang.

Dua bulan sejak percakapannya dengan Akashi tentang rencana pembatalan perjodohan dan pertunangan, akhirnya dirinya dinyatakan sembuh total setelah semalaman dia 'dihajar' diranjang. Nikmat sih, tapi semoga saja dia belum kembali diberi momongan. Ei masih terlalu kecil sekarang. Akashi juga, meski benar-benar memanfaatkan momen untuk menyetubuhi dirinya, tapi lelaki itu tak mau Tetsuya kembali mengandung. Trauma akan Tetsuya dibedah membuatnya tak mau melihat kejadian yang sama.

Kini, dia sudah berada di depan rumah orangtuanya. Ya, Tetsuya siap untuk mengakui semua, serta meminta pembatalan pertunangan yang sudah dilakukan saat dia balita. Jantungnya berdebar, bertanya-tanya bagaimana nanti respon kedua orangtua? Marah? Khawatir? Sedih atau kecewa?

Dan disaat dirinya masih terlarut dalam pikiran, sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan.

"Tetsu- _chan_?"

"Eh?" Tak siap dengan keadaan, Tetsuya sedikit gelagapan saat ibunya kini berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan.

"Tetsu- _chan_!"

Grep. Pelukan diberikan, dan Tetsuya ikut mengeluarkan emosi yang dia tahan. Dia sangat merindukan pelukan ibunya, aroma dan sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya ingin pulang.

"Ibu,"

"Darimana saja! Ayo masuk. Kau harus menjawab banyak pertanyaan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tetsuya, ibunya menyeretnya masuk kedalam.

"Duduk." Titah ibunya, kemudian memanggil sang kepala keluarga, "Ayah, Tetsu- _chan_ pulang!"

Tak lama kemudian, pria paruh baya yang dipanggil keluar. Tak banyak berubah, hanya saja lebih banyak uban.

"Ingat pulang juga, anak nakal."

"Ayah."

Tanpa basa-basi, Tetsuya langsung disidang oleh orangtuanya, lebih tepatnya sang ibu yang kini menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dia baca.

"Jelaskan. Kau darimana, dengan siapa dan apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Sedikit emosi, ibunya melanjutkan, "Tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Ibu sudah ke kampusmu dan tak ada penelitian yang kau jadikan alasan untuk tidak pulang. Jawab ibu, Tetsuya!"

Ah, jika ibunya sudah memanggil namanya seperti ini, memang dia harus menjelaskan yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Untuk pertama, aku minta ayah dan ibu jangan marah dulu. Tolong dengarkan sampai aku selesai bercerita."

Melihat respon orangtuanya yang kurang lebih menyetujui syarat darinya membuat Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku memang berbohong. Penelitian itu tidak ada. Yang aku lakukan saat itu adalah menyembunyikan kehamilan." Tetsuya menatap kedua orangtuanya yang kini dia yakini sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyela, "Ya, aku hamil dengan teman yang tidak terlalu aku kenal. Kami sama-sama mabuk untuk sadar telah melakukannya."

"Aku panik. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sedang aku sudah punya tunangan meski belum bertemu sekalipun. Lalu aku menghubunginya, meminta pertanggungjawaban dan dia menyanggupi."

"Kami tinggal bersama. Awalnya kami sering sekali bertengkar apalagi dengan _mood_ -ku yang hampir setiap hari berantakan. Saat itu aku ingin sekali pulang, tapi aku tak sanggup. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah kalian penuh rasa kecewa. Dan aku bertahan."

"Selang waktu berjalan, aku mulai menyukainya. Dia juga perhatian terhadapku dan janin yang ada dalam perutku. Dan lama-kelamaan, rasa suka itu berubah menjadi cinta. Kami saling mencintai. Semua berjalan hingga dua bulan kemarin anakku lahir. Seorang putra sehat buah cinta kami."

"Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan tentangku dan putra kami kepada orangtuanya, dan aku juga sepakat untuk melakukannya saat aku sudah sembuh total pasca operasi caesar."

"Kau operasi? Dan tak mengabari kami?" Suara ibunya terdengar penuh emosi, "Kami kecewa, Tetsuya."

Tentu saja. Orangtua mana yang tak kecewa dengan tingkah lakunya?

"Maaf, ibu, ayah." Tetsuya menunduk, "Seandainya aku bisa menahan nafsuku saat itu, tapi jika disuruh mengulang waktu, aku akan mengulanginya, karena kehadiran Ei sangat berharga bagiku."

Plak. Pipi Tetsuya tertampar, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya dibawa dalam dekapan.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali!" Ibunya terisak, "Apa kau tak percaya pada kami? Jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri! Sama seperti yang kau rasakan kepada anakmu, kami juga merasakannya, Tetsuya."

"Ibu," Tetsuya menangis, menumpahkan segala yang dia pendam saat tak mampu bertemu kedua orangtua.

Rasa takutnya, rasa rindunya, rasa lelahnya, lalu leganya dan rasa bahagia karena melahirkan anaknya.

Setelah puas menumpahkan segalanya, kini mereka bertiga kembali berbincang santai meski sebagian dari Tetsuya ingin kembali ke apartment karena khawatir pada Ei.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku, dan ingin membawa kekasih dan anakku untuk bertemu kalian."

"Siapa nama cucuku?" Ibu Tetsuya bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ei. Yang berarti kemenangan." Tetsuya membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan kepada orangtuanya, "Umurnya memasuki tiga bulan."

"Lucu sekali!" Ibunya berteriak girang, "Kapan dibawa kesini?"

"Setelah masalah pertunangan selesai, ibu."

"Tetsuya," Kali ini sang ayah mengambil kendali, "Sebagai orangtua, kebahagiaanmu adalah prioritas kami. Jika kau memilih bersama orang yang kau pilih, kami akan mendukungmu."

"Ayah," Rasanya Tetsuya ingin menerjang sang ayah.

"Tapi.. Kau juga harus bicara dengan keluarga tunanganmu untuk membatalkan dan mengutarakan alasanmu sendiri."

"Lalu bagaimana cara aku menemui mereka, ayah?"

"Secepatnya, kami akan mengatur pertemuan ini." Ayahnya tersenyum menenangkan, "Dan ingat, setelah ini bawa orang pilihanmu kemari. Ayah ingin melihat dan mengenalnya sendiri."

"Tentu saja." Tetsuya memeluk kedua orangtuanya, "Terimakasih ayah, ibu." Lalu matanya melirik jam, "Tapi aku harus segera pulang. Ei rewel dan ayahnya belum terlalu cekatan."

"Ibu mengerti. Tetsu- _chan_ dulu juga rewel sekali."

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya memeluk ibunya, seraya menyampaikan banyak terimakasih atas pengertian mereka akan pilihannya. Dan saat perjalanan pulang, hatinya terasa ringan dan lega.

…

Dua hari setelahnya, Tetsuya was-was, pikirannya tidak tenang.

Restaurant mewah itu membuat Tetsuya merasa _dejavu_. Dimana suasana ini sama seperti saat dia balita, saat dirinya dan tunangannya bertemu. Yang berbeda adalah, dia belum mengerti apa arti tunangan saat itu dan sekarang dirinya sudah mengerti, tapi dirinya telah dimiliki.

Kemarin, Tetsuya sudah mengatakan kepada orangtuanya bahwa dirinya sudah punya anak dan meminta pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Toh, Tetsuya dan orang ini tidak saling mengenal. Tapi karena permintaan orangtuanya agar mengakhiri pertunangannya sendiri, maka disinilah Tetsuya sekarang. Mengikuti pertemuan untuk membatalkan ikatan pertunangan.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Tetsuya tidak tenang. Bukan tentang pertemuan ini, tapi tentang anaknya yang kini dititipkan. Ya, karena Akashi juga ada kepentingan, maka terpaksa Ei dia titipkan pada tetangganya, yang ternyata merupakan kakak kelas Tetsuya.

Naluri ibu membuatnya gelisah saat anaknya tidak dalam pengawasannya. Rewel kah? Sudahkah Ei makan? Bagaimana jika dia haus dan lapar? Ah, Tetsuya ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Tetsu- _chan_ , kau kenapa?"

"Ibu,"

"Kau gelisah sekali."

"Aku memikirkan anakku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau bawa tadi? Ibu juga ingin segera bertemu dengan cucu ibu, kok."

"Aku akan mengenalkan keluarga-ku dengan lengkap, setelah ini selesai, ibu."

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas, "Ibu masih tidak menyangka Tetsu- _chan_ menyembunyikan ini semua."

"Maaf,"

"Sudah. Lihat, yang kita tunggu sudah datang." Interupsi dari ayah Tetsuya membuat obrolan ibu dan anak itu berhenti.

"Nah, Tetsu- _chan_ , kau harus minta maaf dan menjelaskan alasan pertunangan batal."

"Baik. Aku akan-"

Dan saat dirinya memandang keluarga calon mantan tunangan, ucapan Tetsuya berhenti begitu melihat sosok yang dia kenal.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Tetsuya? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang- ibu, ini tunanganku?"

Ibu Tetsuya mengangguk, "Keluarga Akashi, ini Shiori, ibu Sei- _chan_ ," Tetsuya menyalami dengan berbagai hal masih terproses dalam otak, "Ini Masaomi-san, ayah Sei- _chan_. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal. Benarkan?"

Bagaimana mungkin tidak kenal jika selama hampir setahun mereka satu atap dan punya satu orang anak?!

Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya masih sedikit _shock_ , langsung mengambil alih.

"Ayah dan ibu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang aku hamili. Orang yang merupakan ibu dari putra semata wayangku." Kemudian Akashi menatap kedua orangtua Tetsuya, "Bibi dan paman, aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung Tetsuya." Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang memasang wajah paling kaget, Akashi melanjutkan, "Singkatnya, kami berdua telah membentuk sebuah keluarga dengan seorang putra."

"Tunggu, kami tidak mengerti," Ibu Tetsuya angkat bicara, "Kalian ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini tapi punya satu putra? Cucuku?"

"Ibu, maksud kami begini," Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Tetsuya kembali menjelaskan, "Aku dan Sei- _kun_ memang saling kenal, tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa kami ternyata bertunangan."

"Sampai terjadilah peristiwa kami melakukan hubungan intim dan Tetsuya hamil," Akashi menyambung, "Lalu kami bersembunyi selama ini untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya. Dan sekian lama kemudian, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Tetsuya."

"Jadi kalian melakukan hubungan intim tanpa rasa suka?" Kali ini Shiori ikut bicara.

"Kami sama-sama mabuk, ibu." Akashi menjawab dengan membawa tangan Tetsuya untuk saling bertaut, "Awalnya, aku melakukan ini karena tanggung jawab. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya, begitu juga Ei, anak kami berdua."

"Untuk itulah, karena aku sudah punya keluarga, maka aku ingin menolak perjodohan yang kalian lakukan tanpa tahu bahwa orang yang kalian jodohkan denganku itu adalah Tetsuya, ibu dari anakku."

"Begitupun denganku, aku juga tidak tahu bahwa tunangan yang belum pernah aku temui sejak balita adalah Sei- _kun_ , ayah dari Ei- _chan_."

Setelahnya hening. Semua terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Masaomi memecahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?"

…

Dan seminggu kemudian, pesta pernikahan digelar. Semua serba dadakan, tapi tidak mengurangi makna yang terkandung didalam. Hanya saja, saat acara mau dimulai Ei rewel dan tak mau ikut kakek neneknya.

"Wawawa.. huwee,"

Tetsuya sendiri juga tidak fokus saat di berada diruang _make_ _up_. Rasanya dia ingin menghampiri anaknya yang dari tadi belum berhenti menangis.

"Apa aku bisa segera keluar? Ei- _chan_ mungkin lapar." Ujar Tetsuya sambil berdiri bersiap pergi, namun gagal begitu ayahnya masuk kedalam.

"Tenang saja, Ei- _chan_ sekarang sudah bersama dengan Sei- _kun_."

"Ayah,"

"Ayo, kita menuju altar. Semua sudah menunggumu,"

"Ayah, aku menyayangimu."

Tubuh Tetsuya dibawa dalam pelukan, "Ayah dan ibu juga sangat menyayangimu. Semoga kau bahagia, nak."

Setelah adegan melankolis itu, kini Tetsuya sudah berada di panggung menuju altar. Dia gugup dan bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar.

"Jangan gugup, lihat mereka menunggumu disana." Bisik ayahnya menenangkan.

Mengikuti arahan ayahnya, Tetsuya menatap altar dan melihat dua orang yang begitu dicintainya ada disana.

Ei yang tertawa bahagia dan kekasih hidupnya yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

END.

AN :

*Kata temen-temen saya yang pernah hamil, pemeriksaan dokter memang lebih akurat dibanding dengan test-pack, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, mereka tetap tes menggunakan test-pack, karena katanya lebih terasa sendiri, well saya juga belum paham^^

*Catcher disini mengacu pada Miyuki Kazuya yang merupakan main character dari Diamond No Ace.

*Tetsurou mengacu pada Kuroo Tetsurou, Kapten Tim Voli Nekoma di Haikyuu yang punya kepribadian sedikit menyebalkan dan sering memancing emosi lawan.

Tetsuya saya buat lebih emotional, dengan alasan karena sedang mood-swing dan tidak mungkin dia menjadi pribadi yang tenang saat menghadapi hal yang diluar dugaan.

Referensi seluruh scene yang menyangkut tentang operasi caesar diambil dari sebuah artikel di spesialisbedah dengan judul Sebelum, saat dan sesudah operasi Caesar.

Calon nama-nama anak Akakuro yang saya sebutkan adalah usulan dari reader di Instagram, terimakasih atas partisipasinya^^

Apalagi ya?

Well, ini adalah Akakuro fanfic longshot pertama saya. Bagaimana? Apa membosankan atau terlalu cepat?

Sejujurnya setelah membuat ini, saya angkat topi untuk author yang mampu menulis cerita panjang. Menulis longshot itu.. butuh konsistensi banget!

Saya sempat menyerah. Yang pertama karena merasa cerita saya ini nggak menarik, dan yang kedua flash disk yang berisi file cerita ini terselip entah kemana. Tapi untung saja ketemu^^

Saya tunggu respons dan jejaknya (apakah saya layak bikin longshot atau tidak)

Dan, Terimakasih sudah membaca!

Happy KuroAka/Akakuro Day :*

 _Sign_ ,

Gigi.


End file.
